<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Sweet Sugar Melting in the Blood by Mina_chan95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820511">Like a Sweet Sugar Melting in the Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95'>Mina_chan95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters, The King of Fighters for Girls (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I think?), Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bat transformation, Care of Magical Creatures, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Romance, Slash, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Vampire Bites, blood sucking, doctor iori, fangs, kyo x iori, so another volume of Happy Little Accidents, vampire kyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month has passed since mysterious death of Kyo. However, on one rainy evening doctor Yagami finds a weak bat and later takes cares of it. The very little he knows that this bat isn't an ordinary and very connected to this brunette's disappearance. How? Read and find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Sweet Sugar Melting in the Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, since everyone were making Halloween Fics, Mina also decided to give it a go. Besides, I do like these KOFG Halloween costumes and the only small problem was that ye boi Shingo also got vampire's costume x'D( Sorry, but personally, I prefer to see him as werewolf, cos he is a good boi!~ and would be such a cute shiba-inu dog ^^) Otherwise, vampire!Kyo and doctor!Iori seem to be getting lot of attention and love on Twitter. So, got couple nice ideas from there. Well, aside this project was based on these costumes, I also liked the idea of of Vampire/Doctor thingy, plus years ago(I think back in 2014's) I read otome VN about the nurse, who took care of bat and later found out that this little bat was a vampire. So, it was up to the heroine whenever she will kill vampire or save him, maybe even becoming a vampire queen. *sigh* kinda wanted to see how this idea would play here. And from tags alone you can see the result xD<br/>A-anyway, enjoy! And thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a middle of the fall. The air was already filled with melancholy as leaves were falling down dyed in golden and red tones. Along that even the sky cries more often and the cloudy weather becomes once again the part of routine, which nicely helps to sink into the sadness. One could say it perfectly suited for the season of autumn.</p><p>However, on one rainy evening a certain redhead was heading back home after long day in local clinic. No, he didn’t came to visit anyone or even had anyone to visit in the first place!…or at least anymore. That’s right, it was a month passed since Kyo has passed away. However, even to this very day his death is still surrounded by a mystery. </p><p>According to the rumors, his dead body was found in the morning in his room. More important, there were no traces of anyone breaking in, nor the sound coming from this Kusanagi’s room during the night. From the first glance, despite having a pale skin and a pair of red spots on his neck, he looked perfectly fine and like having a good slumber. Even a day before the funeral ceremony his corpse mysteriously vanished without any trace.</p><p>Nevertheless, Yagami was too stubborn to accept this unexpected and unfortunate event. Hell, he was not only disappointed and mad at himself, but feels an emptiness deep inside like something was forcibly removed from his heart. More so, he still didn’t give up the hope that Kyo might be still alive. But the very little this redhead doctor knows what kind of encounter awaits him...</p><p>Once Iori was near the door step of his apartment, all of sudden he heard a splashing noise like a small animal was flapping it’s wings and these pitiful squeaking noises. Surely, it got the attention of this redhead despise that he was already exhausted and just wanted to crash into the bed. After sighing, he checked the direction of this cry for help. It didn’t took long enough to notice a small bat struggling to get up. This little fellow was even more terrified when one certain redhead kneels down and tries to approach this creature.</p><p>Poor bat even tried to escape yet it was too weak and could just flap it’s wings on the cold and wet ground. However, while Iori was holding the umbrella, he searched inside his gray coat’s pocket for a tissue. After finding a white tissue, he had to put dark blue color umbrella away, because that stupid bat was too much struggling and letting these cranky squeaking noises at him. Hell, it was helluva annoying to chase such a tiny creature like an idiot, but Yagami had a weird feeling that there was something about this bat that he can’t allow it to die on him. Besides, it would be more irritating to know that someone might let out their final scream on his door step.</p><p>Good ten minutes passed~ After long chasing, Iori managed to catch this little creature by carefully wrapping into the tissue. Of course, both ended up soaking wet and that bat nearly bitten this redhead’s hands in the rescuing process, but it seems that finally it started to get tired from constant agitation and slowly gets calmer. Yagami only softens his gaze towards this creature and after he opens a bit his coat, he places this bat inside of it.</p><p>After half hour this redhead was in his room along with tiny and unexpected guest. Nevertheless, he didn’t even bothered to change into dry clothes, just quickly removed his wet clothes and tossed them across the room. Later on, just putting a warmer bathrobe was more than enough for this redhead doctor. After all, he decided to leave this mess for tomorrow, there was simply more important things to worry about. So, for now, he just grabbed a smaller towel for this bat. </p><p>When this bat was putted on working table, Yagami unwrapped it from cold and wet towel. Apparently, it was one of these microbats. Even so, this bat was bigger than any of it’s kind. Nevertheless, this little creature was lying on it’s back and starring at this man with it’s dark beady eyes while it’s tiny chest been moving rapidly. Probably it was too scared that could just lie in same spot and wait for it’s doom. </p><p>However once this redhead placed his hand under this bat’s back, he slightly lifted it up until it was enough of space to place his another hand under the dry towel. Of course, this little fellow once again begins to squeak at him like saying ‘What are you doing?’, ‘Let me down, human!’, ‘I’m scared!’, it even started to move it’s wing to shake-off him and run away.</p><p>Yagami addresses this nocturnal creature in irritated tone ‘‘Stay quiet. Like heck I want to harm you!’’ and now starts to gently dry this bat’s chest and stomach while comforting this bat ‘‘See? I only need to dry you, you stupid bat. So, calm down already.’’. Whenever it was because of this redhead’s demand or not, but this little bat stopped squeaking and just looked at him with such an innocent and asking gaze.</p><p>Once he finished with current task, Yagami was about to go to the bathroom, he turned his head towards this bat ‘‘You better make sure that you’re staying here. Or else…’’. This little creature just rolls on it’s tummy and observes this foolish human with small squeaking noises like saying ‘Whatever, you stupid human. Let me just look around.’, now it slowly began to crawl on it’s four…</p><p>It didn’t took long enough for this redhead show up with a new toothbrush, hoping that it wouldn’t be too rough for this lil creature’s fur. After all, maybe this little rascal might be too weak to broom it’s fur, or so thought Iori without paying too much attention while approaching the working table. However, his eyes widens and now he deeply exhales while slowly closes his eyes and shakes his head. </p><p>As he face-palms, he tells himself in annoyed tone ‘‘Where did that stupid bat gone?…’’, once he puts the toothbrush on the table, he looks around. This redhead looked everywhere in his room - under the bed, around the working table, night-table, inside and around the closet. Not a single sign of this pesky guest! Nevertheless, Yagami was too exhausted for this and calls it a day.</p><p>Just when he undoes the belt of the bathrobe and revealed his bare shoulders and chest, the squeaking noise returns him to this world. Once he turned towards the direction of this sound, he noticed that this bat was hanging in the corner of his room near his bed. He could swear that this little fellow was giving him a smug look and saying through it’s more cheerful squeaking ‘What is it with you, human? I bet you can’t reached me over there~’. However, instead of being provoked by the microbat, he just walks towards the light switch and turns off the light. After getting close to his bed, Iori completely removes the bathrobe and places it on the end of his bed.</p><p>After he gets into the bed and cover himself with the blanket, he rolls on opposite side where was this bat and just closes his eyes. Surprisingly, this nocturnal creature felt upset at being ignored by this human. So, after a long pause of silence, this bat starts to squeak with a frustration in it’s voice like trying to say ‘Oi, human! Please, don’t ignore me. I was joking…So, wake up! I’m hungry too!~’. No answer or reaction aside that Yagami quietly murmurs something until he finally asleep.</p><p>This vampire bat just silently observes and waits for this ignorant redhead to wake up, but it seems that it was a vain hope. So, it can’t be helped, that human has been warned earlier. And thus, this bat masterly lands on Yagami’s bed near his waist. After getting on it’s fours, this nocturnal creature lifts it’s head and sniffs. Surely, the scent of this human’s blood was so good, so, maybe he should be nutrient and tasty as well. </p><p>A minute passed and now this bat sensed that the best spot should be around the neck and shoulder area. So, without waiting any longer, this small winged creature jumps on top of Iori’s side and now walks towards the shoulder area. Fortunately, this human is deeply asleep and doesn’t have even the slightest idea of becoming a prey of this bat. More important, he even didn’t bothered to cover his shoulders, so, it was pretty convenient too. Now in the beady eyes of this nocturnal creature sparks a joy as it was getting closer to the targeted spot. </p><p>After getting near the nape of this redhead, the vampire bat opens it’s mouth, revealing it’s sharp fangs. Once it’s fangs quickly sinks into the nape and after making tiny couple red spots, this bat lifts it’s head and waits until the first drops of that sweet scented liquid shows up. This little bat sticks out it’s long pinkish tongue and begins to lick the fresh blood. Finally, after so many days this little fellow can have a normal food.</p><p>Several minutes passed~ This nocturnal creature finished feasting on Yagami and now makes sure that the tiny wound of this man is clean. However, something off. This little bat gets alerted and panicking ‘Shit. Why this have to happen at time like this?’, and now it started to get surrounded by the thick mist, which spreads across the room. This little creature started to squeak loudly until it’s scream was cutted by silence.</p><p>Even this redhead opens his eyes once felt something heavy by his side. Not to mention, this person’s arm was throw over his shoulders and his body was nearly pressed against his. Hell, was it a burglar, who somehow managed to sneak into his apartment?! If so, it may be also somekind pervert too, ‘cos that bastard doesn’t seem to wear anything at all! Shit…there was no time for panicking either!</p><p>And thus, as Iori grits his teeth, he grabs the arm of this impostor and throws him over himself. Once this brunette was on his back, this redhead climbs on top of him. After Iori grabs both wrists of his opponent, he places this person’s hands above his head and takes a better look at this impostor. Surely, Yagami was shocked realizing that this fellow was like a perfect reflection of Kyo. However, why his skin was so pale? Why he has a pair of sharp fangs and glowing crimson eyes? Nevertheless, Iori wanted to know whenever this just a mere dream or this Kusanagi was really here and alive.</p><p>More important, now he was like drawing closer this brunette, who just silently stared at him with such a innocent and impatient gaze. Yagami’s hand was carefully placed on Kyo’s cheek and now moves downwards his neck and collarbone. Strange, his skin felt unusually cold…However, this redhead wanted more proofs that this brunette was really here. Once Iori’s face leans closely to his, he slowly closes his eyes. </p><p>However, all of sudden the white mist fills the room and once again this brunette was back into his bat form. Surely, it helped to return this redhead’s senses, but he was not really happy when he noticed the same bat in front of him and starring with these dark beady eyes. Of course, it was followed by Yagami’s face-palming. What a hell he was allowing himself?…just because Kyo was alive, he felt more than relieved. However, he blamed himself that’s not an excuse for loosing self-control.</p><p>Nevertheless, after brushing his hair away, Iori just starred at this bat while wondering what happened to this Kusanagi and if there is a way to turn him back to normal. But for now, this little creature angrily squeaks at him and after jumping into the air, spreads it’s wings and returns it’s newly found place to chill out - the same corner where was next to this redhead’s bed. Meanwhile Yagami once again covers himself with the blanket, but this time facing this bat before falling asleep.</p><p>The dawn of the new day~ This redhead lets out a silent groan as he was sitting up and stretching out. After he rubs his nape, he looks towards the side of this bat, which now seem to be sleeping on the curtains. At least this little mischief-maker would finally stays in the same spot without causing any problems. And thus, after getting up and putting a bathrobe, Yagami went to the bathroom. </p><p>A good half hour has passed and once this redhead left the shower while drying his hair, he looked at himself in the mirror and now notices two small red spots near his nape. Surely, just when did that naughty little bastard managed to get a better sip? Anyway, hopefully, this stupid bat doesn’t have rabies, or so hoped Yagami as he left the bathroom. But then, he would need to get some food for this new resident. Gladly, getting blood bags shouldn’t be issue, if he would be careful enough in his job.</p><p>Once he returned to his room, he was greeted with still asleep bat, but this time it found such a comfortable spot under the blanket, at least the morning sun wouldn’t reach this bat and it was so warm and nice there. Nevertheless, Iori quickly dresses up and before leaving his room one more last time checks how this little creature is doing. </p><p>It was late evening when finally Yagami returns to his room. However, once he places a small plate on his working table, he begins looking for one certain bat. Luckily, it didn’t took long enough to find it. This little bat started to let out cheerful squeaking noises from above ‘Oh, you’re back! Finally…I was bored~ Aand what you got down there? Do you have something tasty for me?’ and now this nocturnal creature spreads it’s wings and gratefully lands on table near the plate. It seems that this little fellow impatiently stares at this redhead, who now unbuttons one button of his white shirt and picks something from his shirt.</p><p>Apparently, it was a single blood bag. After Iori picks a thinner pen, which was on the table, he pierces the top of this blood bag and pours the dark crimson liquid to the plate until it was full. This bat only gave a curious look for this redhead like saying ‘Eh? Is this for me? Then, thank you for the meal!~’ and after it got close to the plate, this little fellow starts to lick the content of this plate. So, far there was nothing unusual about this micro-bat aside that it had good appetite and after good couple minutes it emptied the plate. The little fellow just turns it’s head to face Yagami and squeaks at him like saying ‘Hey, you think it gonna enough? I want some more!’.</p><p>However, Iori sits back and observes this bat while speaks up in calm tone ‘‘What are you starring at? At least clean your face first…Just look at yourself - all bloody nose and mouth.’’ and after shaking his head, he pours another portion for his little companion. Portion after portion and it seems that this redhead began to wonder how all this given blood fits inside this little creature until it drank whole given bag. After this bat licks cleanly the given plate, it started to clean it’s face as well. </p><p>Nevertheless, still no changes about this bat. Yagami just continues to wonder what caused yesterday that sudden transformation. In theory, after getting a bit of blood, this vampire bat should transform into Kyo yet nothing is happening. Was it not enough? It seems that either he would need to get more bags next time, either he could…No, there is no way that it is possible. Unless, he would give a try, or so doubted this redhead. After he stands up, Iori decides to leave the room and went to the kitchen to look for one certain item.</p><p>Couple minutes passed~ Yagami returns with the sharp kitchen knife in his hand and now placed it on the table near the bat. Surely, even this little fellow didn’t had self-awareness and was just dozing out. Now this redhead takes this knife into his hand and brings his other hand closely to the tip of the blade. After taking a deep breath, Iori sinks the tip of the blade into his index finger and slightly cuts it until the first blood shows up. Once he putted knife away, he brought his bleeding finger closely to sleeping bat.</p><p>It seems this little creature lifts it’s small head and it’s ears involuntary twitched to the sides. After this bat’s noses sensed a familiar scent, this nocturnal creature moved it’s head on downward on one side like showing honest curiosity about Yagami’s intentions. Nevertheless, the vampire bat sticks out it’s long tongue and starts to lick the wound. So far nothing different or no changes yet it kinda felt weird seeing how such tiny creature feeds on him.</p><p>Several minutes has passed~ This bat has finished it’s meal and was just cleaning the tiny wound on this redhead’s finger. However, it seems that this bat started to let out these small squeaking noises until a white mist slowly spreads across the room. All of sudden something heavy lands on the floor. Eventually the mist disappeared and Iori could finally see a familiar brunette half lying on the floor and next to him. </p><p>Although, this redhead’s theory was correct, he covered his face with his hand and shakes his head - Why this Kusanagi have to appear naked each time? Can’t he transform properly? However, this brunette asks him in irritated voice ‘‘Oi, you just gonna stare or what? Give me something to cover myself. Or did getting a master degree didn’t help you to get even a grain of brain, you idiot?’’. One thing for sure, that was definitely the Kyo he knew, the same arrogant trouble-maker despite being an excellent reputation medical student and the course mate of this redhead.</p><p>This brunette only impatiently stares at this redhead, who stands up and walks towards the closet, and now follows him with his gaze. Nevertheless, he ignored this given gaze and just looked for more or less fitting clothes for such a unexpected guest. Certainly, he doesn’t really have anything fitting for this fellow, so, for now he picked a black tank top and pair of boxers. Once he returns with picked clothes, he jolts once he hears this brunette’s voice from behind ‘‘You’re done or not?’’. When Yagami turns back, he notices that Kyo was already sitting on his bed with his crossed legs and leaning forward. Of course, this redhead comments this Kusanagi’s posture in stricter tone ‘‘At least you could properly sit and wait. Why do you have act like this? ’’ and places on bed clothes.</p><p>Kyo just gave him a smug look while dressing up, replying in nearly delightful tone ‘‘And what’s your point? Don’t tell me that someone got shy~ You know, I ain’t got anything different than you. So, you are making fuss out of nothing.’’. However, Yagami only sighs and sits next to him ‘‘Anyway, you own me lot of questions, Kyo. What happened to you and why did you disappeared?’’. This brunette’s face darkens after hearing this question and turned his gaze away from this redhead.</p><p>However, Yagami asks him serious tone ‘‘Don’t dodge the question and answer me.’’, Kyo just lowered his gaze while replied in upset voice ‘‘Like I know either!...All I remember just leaving the window a bit opened to get some fresh air and then I was back to bed. Hell, when I wake up in the middle of the night, I felt how my entire body was paralyzed and then someone approaching me. I could barely see this person’s silhouette in the dark, so, I had no idea who can be and what it wants from me. I-I, my body didn’t listen to me and no matter how hard I tried to move myself, it was useless…’’.</p><p>Now this brunette continued in concerned tone while he hung his head down ‘‘Of course, I tried to resist when that person climbed on top of me! but not even a single muscle of my body moved. However, when that bastard bitten into my neck…I wanted to throw that freak, but my own fucking body betrayed me! So, all I could feel how this person started to suck my blood before I lost my consciousness. All I remember waking up and that some old-lady tried to catch me with her enormous hand. She was so huuge and then chased me with enormous broomstick and tried to drive me away and yelled something like ‘this a sacred place’, ‘go away’, ‘you filthy rat’ and some not so nice words as well. I could swear, the world around me was so enormous! And I had no idea why or why I could run on my fours or even jump that high…Or at least until I saw my reflexion on the nearest glass surface.’’.</p><p> Kyo just cracked a smile and shakes his head before looking directly to Yagami ‘‘You know, seeing yourself as a bat wasn’t the very pleasant experience. More so, how people treats you, if they see you like this. Well, it seems that only after couple days I noticed that I was surrounded by white mist and all of sudden I had my body back yet even if it was for brief moment. It seems that it was the first time when I somehow managed to return back to normal, even if later on, I felt so hungry and looked for better bite. Lastly, days later without realizing I ended up by your door step and the rest you know.’’. </p><p>Surely, after listening to such a story, Iori was still in disbelief, however, it made more or less sense to him. Now he speaks up in calm tone ‘‘So, you were bitten by a vampire and then become one?…Knowing you, I wouldn’t be surprised if that is true. It’s more unbelievable how you can attract the problems where there shouldn’t be…you stupid vampire.’’. This brunette only lifts one eye-brow and asks in irritated voice ‘‘Eh? Who are you calling a vampire, you idiot?’’.</p><p>However, this where Kyo made a mistake. Once he noticed a suggestive look on Yagami’s face and his demand in deeper tone, he knew it won’t end well ‘‘Open your mouth and you’ll see why~’’. This redhead leans closely to this brunette and places his hands on Kyo’s cheeks, which now dyed in reddish color. He could just stare eyes wide-open and swallow his saliva when this redhead stares at him. Now Iori’s thumbs moves towards the corners of this Kusanagi’s lips and moves them inside his mouth. </p><p>Of course, it was followed by this brunette slowly opening his mouth while he gives curious yet at same time shy gaze. Eventually a pair of sharp fangs shows up as well. This redhead comments in fascinated tone while removing his left hand and places it on this brunette’s shoulder ‘‘See? I knew that they would show up. It just needs some time~’’. Meanwhile he moves his index finger under Kyo’s tongue while placing thumb on top of it, now gently takes a bit out his tongue. Surely, this brunette even started to let out sweeter sighs in between. However, when his tongue was sticking out, this redhead removes his thumb and now this Kusanagi gives him a seductive look like saying ‘You know, two of us can play this game~’. </p><p>He takes Iori’s wrist into his both hands and now starts to seductively lick this redhead’s index and middle fingers. All of sudden Iori could feel how his cheeks were burning when Kyo started to work out with his tongue and later skillfully with his mouth. He could swear that this Kusanagi’s shy look was already gone and replaced with blazing with passion gaze. Despite that, this brunette continued to suck and lick his fingers as it was a fine treat, even without missing a single spot. </p><p>However, once this redhead accidentally lets a silent groan, he closes his eyes and suddenly with-draws his hand being taken care by this Kusanagi, who now gave him a feverish look while suggestively licks his lips. This redhead keeps his hand close to him while averts his gaze from Kyo, who now addresses him in seductive tone ‘‘I wanted to warn you what happens when you stick your head into the beast’s mouth~ But you didn’t listened.’’. Nevertheless, Iori didn’t wanted to give up to this vampire and now while he tries to sound chill, he orders ‘‘Just come closer before I changed my mind.’’.</p><p>Surely, this brunette was curious what did this man was thinking when he spreads his legs open and after unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt, he revealed his shoulder. However, this Kusanagi comes closely to him and after he climbs on top of this redhead’s lap, he throws his arms over Iori’s shoulders. As he clings into Yagami’s back, Kyo moves himself so closely until his chest was touching Iori’s. </p><p>After he removes his one arm, this brunette honestly asks ‘‘What is it with you? Don’t tell me that you want to do it just after I returned back into this body…’’, but it seems that Yagami only objects in gentler tone ‘‘I just want to test one thing while your fangs are still there.’’. Kyo lifts his one eye-brow and replies in teasing tone ‘‘You know, I will bite you this time~ So, you have been warned.’’. Just before leaning his face to Iori’s neck, this brunette gives him a shyer look and asks in shaky voice ‘‘You sure that I can do it? ‘cos then I might lose my control.’’, however, instead of words, this redhead places his hand behind Kyo’s head and sinks his fingers into his scalp. Once he presses this brunette’s face against the between his neck and bare shoulder, he could sense his breathing against his skin.</p><p>Once Iori removes his palm from his brunette’s head, Kyo places his one hand on this redhead’s shoulder while his other arm slides down and wraps around Yagami’s wait. All of sudden this redhead let’s a quiet moan once he felt how this brunette began to lick his neck. However, it was followed by him placing his hand on this Kusanagi’s lower back. Soon enough, he lets out sweeter groan once he felt how a pair of sharp fangs sinks into his neck.</p><p>It didn’t helped that along feeling how something was inside of his body, Kyo’s rough breathing against his neck was slowly making him dizzy. Despite that Iori felt how slowly he was drained, but it strangely comforted him. After all, this Kusanagi was by his side. He was alive and safe - that was what truly mattered. Besides, Kyo was still same Kyo despite that even if he became into the legendary blood-thirsty monster. The only differences were only this brunette’s lower temperature, eventually showing up a pair of white fangs and maybe his bat form.</p><p>But for now, this redhead becoming more and more drowsing with each moment. However, all of sudden he was fully awaken and on his senses once he felt how the same hand of this Kusanagi, which was on Yagami’s waist, now slides towards his groin area. Iori only widens his eyes as this brunette’s hand starts to rub this area and then undone his belt. This redhead just scolds his partner through the hoarseness ‘‘The heck you’re doing, you little perverted vampire?’’ and places his hand on Kyo’s forehead while tried to push him away. But seems that only later this brunette lifted his head and carefully cleans the still bleeding wound with his tongue. Surely, it only worsen Iori’s situation down here. In this case, he is already barely holding-off. </p><p>Kyo just gives him annoyed yet strangely sleepy look while explaining in gentle voice ‘‘You seem to be a bit too stiff, so, I just wanted to lend you a hand dealing with that. It would have worked, if you have endured for a bit…After all, this is what I can do to reduce your pain~’’. Is this brunette on purposely tempting him? Now Iori places his both hands on Kyo’s shoulders and pushes him down on bed. This brunette didn’t even had time to react and now after Yagami climbs on the bed, he was on top of him. Hell, this redhead spreads this Kusanagi’s legs with his knee and rubs his lower regions. </p><p>Even so, it was only the beginning. Iori begins to lick this brunette’s lips, where once were his fangs and now this Kusanagi felt how this redhead trying to get inside his mouth. So, as soon as he opens it, he begins to shiver as his partner begins to explore every centimeter of his mouth. However, this brunette closes his eyes and without wanting to give up, he imitates this movement while trying to catch a breath in between. In the end, Yagami placed his hand under Kyo’s jaw and with-draws his face while was observing this brunette. </p><p>This Kusanagi was still dazed and still deeply breathing while his face was dyed in lovely red. Iori only comments such a view in aroused tone ‘‘It seems that you can still feel this. So, let’s find out whenever anything has changed.’’. After he slides his hand under Kyo’s tank top, he reveals this vampire’s abs and chest. He just simply couldn’t remove his gaze - finally, this Kusanagi once again belongs to him. However, now he have to make sure whenever this brunette’s body still recognizes him.</p><p>So, after he leans closely to Kyo’s neck, he bites near the collarbone. It was followed by this younger male’s sudden gasp and arching his chest into air. However, now this redhead begins to suck his neck. Surely, this brunette asks in shy voice ‘‘W-what a hell you’re doing?’’, but Yagami only starred at him with delightful look while answering in amorous voice ‘‘It’s nothing different from what you did earlier~’’. After that, he marked around this brunette’s chest with red spots and bite-marks.</p><p>Kyo just lets cute purring noises when this redhead begins to suck one of his nipples. Now Yagami even more intensifies this sweet torture by nibbling and licking while he gently pinched and twisted the other nipple. Of course, it was much and Kyo could barely endure without starting to puff and soon enough to mewl. There was no way to he would let this man hear this, so, this brunette covers his mouth with his arm. Even so, Iori was enjoying his partner’s reactions.</p><p>All this brunette could do is blissfully close his eyes while being under such a care. However, when this redhead finishes to tease this Kusanagi’s nipples, he went downwards by kissing down his abs, waist until reaching the line of underwear - he made sure that he didn’t missed any spot. However, now Kyo lifts his head and once he notices how Iori is trying to remove his underwear by using his teeth, this brunette just slightly frowns and lifts his bottom to help this struggling idiot while murmuring ‘‘You just needed to ask, not only tear apart clothes…’’, but Iori just chuckles and finishes his started task. </p><p>Finally, this Kusanagi was perfectly exposed to Yagami without having anything to hide. This brunette only rolled on his side and just impatiently stares while resting his head on elbow. Meanwhile Iori completely removed his shirt and after he leaves the bed, he looks for something inside the night-table. Of course, Kyo teases this redhead ‘‘You know, you’re looking for too long, how about I’ll turn into a bat? That should teach you a lesson~’’.</p><p>Without looking back Yagami replies ‘‘Just try and tomorrow I’ll visit nearest pet shop and you’ll sit in your new bat cage.’’. This Kusanagi just chuckles and while this man returns with small tube in his hand, he continues to tease him ‘‘And you gonna stay with such a raging boner until then? Good luck~ ‘Cos thanks for my newly learn ability, I can sense where most of the blood rushes to.’’.</p><p>However, Iori ignored this big talk while opening the tube and pours good amount of thick transparent liquid on his palm. Without any further command, Kyo gets on his stomach and shoves his bottom to the air. It was embarrassing position, but at least he always gets prepared soon and with no problems. Yagami just leans kneels closely to this brunette and places his hand on his partner’s back while with couple well-lubed fingers slips inside this Kusanagi. </p><p>The shivers were send down Kyo’s spine as he felt familiar coldness and slipperiness inside him. This brunette only lets quiet groans as this man’s fingers began to move. It seems that once again Iori was teasing him by on purposely missing his special spot and only rarely hitting it. This brunette just hoarsely breathes while covering his face in the pillow as Yagami moves his fingers and more often touching his prostate. He knew that his face was already burning in dark red and he couldn’t stop letting these sweeter groans and meowing noises, but he already become hard on just from fingering. Just a little bit more and he would be at his limit.</p><p>However, as this Kusanagi’s ring-muscle loosens, Iori removes his fingers and Kyo heard a sound of undone zipper and rustling clothing. This brunette just swallowed his saliva and prepared for the incoming. Once the tip of this redhead’s staff enters inside, Kyo could barely hold his voice and lets louder moan. However, before Yagami enters any deeper, this brunette suddenly objects ‘‘W-wait. Could you remove it?’’ and now while giving an embarrassed look on his face, he suggests in nearly shaky voice ‘‘I have better idea. So, pull it out…’’.</p><p>No matter how much Yagami was not happy, but whatever this perverted vampire think-off, it’s better be worth, or so, this what thought to himself Iori while pulled out his weeping arousal. This Kusanagi just sits on his knees and now while averting his gaze asks in embarrassed tone ‘‘Lie on your back, got it? You’ll see why…’’. This redhead didn’t even objected and did as this brunette asked. Now Kyo climbs on top of him and takes this man’s dick into his hand and brings closer to his entrance. Just before doing anything, this Kusanagi warns while giving an embarrassed look ‘‘Just don’t try anything funny, got it?’’.</p><p>Finally, Kyo starts slowly lowering his hips while Iori’s staff was getting deeply inside him. This brunette was deeply breathing until his buttocks touches the abdomen of this redhead. Now he places his both hands on this redhead’s stomach while trying to keep his balance. However, just before this Kusanagi about to give a command, Yagami starts to move lower side. A sweeter moan escapes from this brunette’s mouth as Iori moves, but Kyo knew - he to move his hips as well. </p><p>As he moved his hips up and down, this brunette couldn’t keep his voice down, however observing how Iori struggles and lets these groans was worth it. Even so, Yagami tries to sit up by pushing himself with his elbows in between rhythmic movement. When Kyo’s eyes follows this redhead, he calls his name through moans ‘‘I-Iori?..Aaagh~…’’. This brunette was still keeping the movement, however, now he thrown his arms over Yagami’s shoulders and clings into his back. His body was pressed Iori’s and that only makes this Kusanagi lose himself into the pleasure. </p><p>However, even Yagami eventually cannot control his voice anymore and lets louder groans and even tiny moans. Soon he was close to his limits, however, now he begins stroke Kyo’s dick and faster penetrates him. This brunette was sunken into the pleasure and calling out Iori’s name until both reached the climax. This Kusanagi only arches back while his fangs shows up. He could feel how this redhead’s hot semen fills him while his seed shots over Iori’s stomach and chest. </p><p>Soon Yagami collapses with Kyo on bed. This Kusanagi just simply rests on this man while trying to regain his breath. It seems that Iori didn’t minded to stay like this for awhile. However, if there wasn’t for one little problem - he was still hard and Kyo was nearly asleep. After making sure that he was on top of this Kusanagi, he pulls out his member from this brunette’s entrance. The white and thick fluid was gushing out through this brunette’s ring muscle. </p><p>Kyo lets out purring like sounds when Yagami leaves him, but once he noticed still rising this man’s arousal, he sighs and comments in teasing tone ‘‘It seems someone can’t get enough of me…Come ooon~ There is shower room for this!~’’. This brunette thought that he get rid-off this pesky redhead when he left the bed, but how wrong this Kusanagi was…</p><p>Yagami bends down closely to his partner and once he places his arms under Kyo, he takes him as a princess into his arms. Of course, this brunette blushes hard and indignant tone scolds him ‘‘You horny bastard…You better put me down or else you gonna get!-’’, he couldn’t finish the sentence and this redhead teases him ‘‘And what? Besides, on brighter side, you will finally get washed. So, don’t struggle now.’’. Surely, no matter how much he wanted to complain being carried like this, but this time this vampire decided to let this through his fingers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>W-well, it's been ages since written this kind of stuff, so maybe by accident it turned like this. Still, it was good practice and always wanted to see Kyo being on top, cos on Twitter seen this in another order~ So, don't @me xD<br/>Besides, I based that teasing part on one artist's art on Twitter : https://twitter.com/nanao_k0f/status/791410653088972800?s=19 Hopefully, it was good attempt - -' Yes, I still suck at describing things...<br/>Anyway, as usual - See you next time!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>